El mundo al que no pertenezco
by Norami
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías en un universo al que no perteneces? - One Shot - Nishijima x Minene


Algo que comencé por ocio puro.

Puuueeess~ nada realmente interesante sólo es como una idea que me surgió con la nostalgia que te da terminar una serie…

Sin mucho preámbulo, vallamos al punto:

INFORMEISHON

-Serie: Mirai Nikki

-One shot

-OOC (oh vamos, sabemos que la novena no es para nada así, sólo andaba romanticona yo, sí? e3e)

-Narración horriblemente espantosa porque fue redactada al sopetón, no corregida y… oh sí, en un rato de ocio, sin mencionar que había escrito la mitad y luego cuando continué ya no recordaba la idea principal lol.

**El mundo al que no pertenezco**

Y entonces tomó mis manos y me miró intensamente, había olvidado lo hermoso que eran sus ojos, el cómo me sentía cuando me tocaba… en serio había olvidado esa sensación que sólo él me había dado y que nunca había sentido… que él me provocaba.

[…]

Estaba lastimada, no recordaba bien como había ido a parar al hospital, pero junto a mi cama había un policía, me había interrogado un par de veces en los últimos 2 días sin conseguir mucho, además no es que, aunque yo quisiera hablar, me fuera a creer.

Oh, ahora recuerdo, ese policía fue el que trajo de aquellas ruinas de la escuela. Ojala hubiera sido otra persona.

-Veo que te encuentras mejor.

Eso me decía, ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Le podría asegurar que no estaba para nada mejor, y menos con él ahí, me hacía sentir... mal.

-Realmente eres un poco terca ¿no? –dijo pasando un largo silencio desde su última pregunta.

No pensaba contestarle para nada, no es que quisiera parecer más sospechosa de lo que ya era, no me importaba para nada terminar en la cárcel, terminar muerta, huyendo o lastimada, reclusa quizás, en un manicomio…. A decir verdad había perdido interés, quizás lo hubiera tenido, aunque fuera un poco, si no fuera porque él estaba ahí, o porque en las noticias había escuchado que una terrorista famosa parecía haberse infiltrado en Japón.

Aquel no era mi lugar.

No demoré mucho en salir del hospital, y seguí sin responder mucho a las preguntas del oficial. "Realmente no lo sé" era casi siempre mi respuesta, sin siquiera mirarle. Quería que dejara de mirarme.

"¿No nos hemos visto antes?" preguntó. Me gustaría responderle que sí, pero sería una mentira, a quien había visto había sido mi yo de éste mundo.

A veces estaba en la comisaría y me preguntaban algunas otras cosas, en veces estaba en un sucio departamento que rentaba a la fuerza con el dinero que el comandante donó para mí como víctima del atentado. Ese señor es tan perceptivo, me miraba de forma tan extraña… no me extrañaría que sospechara que fui yo quien le dijo lo de la enfermedad de su hijo.

Y el tiempo pasó, quizás unos meses desde que la segunda murió y el primero regresó a nuestro mundo como un Dios. Por mi parte, de vez en cuando veía a los otros portadores de Diarios y daba gracias a lo que fuera menos a Dios (debo decir que terminé odiando a Deus) que el juego de supervivencia no se llevara a cabo aquí. Incluso a veces escuchaba sobre mi otro yo cometiendo algunos crímenes.

Sí, aquel no era mi lugar. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo no importaba, sólo cuando él aparecía.

-Minene.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-preguntaba despectiva intentando que se fuera.

-No estés molesta, sólo he venido a hablar.

-No quiero, vete.

-¿Por qué me evitas todo el tiempo?

Me quedé en silencio, no lo miraba. No quería responder a la pregunta. No quería tenerlo cerca, recuerdos dolorosos regresaban y una falsa ilusión emanaba, pero desde hace tiempo me había dicho que eso no era posible.

-Oye, Minene…

-Vete.

Decirle que se fuera era lo único que podía hacer, y hacía un enorme esfuerzo por que mi voz no se quebrara. ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto así? ¿Ha sido su culpa? Sí, seguramente lo es…

Él se quedó en silencio. Eso no era bueno para mí, contenía como podía cualquier impulso que demostrara debilidad, y lo estaba haciendo bien, pero era imposible controlar todo. Estaba temblando.

Él se acercó y me puso su saco. No, por favor, deja esto de una vez.

-¿Estás bien?

¿Por qué demonios eres tan amable? No tienes por qué preocuparte, sólo… déjame sola.

-Oye…

-Nishijima… -pronuncié en un susurro. Olvidaba como se sentía pronunciar su nombre.- Nishijima…

-¿Minene?

Me di cuenta de mi error y lo alejé de un manotazo. Me adosé a la pared y me cubrí con su saco.

-Oye… -me veía con lástima, lo sabía, era repugnante, sí, yo era repugnante.- Minene, por favor…

De nuevo hubo silencio. Entonces él se sentó en frente de mí, a uno metros, guardando la distancia. Hubo más silencio antes de que él hablara una vez más.

-Minene… sabes que puedes confiar en mí – decía con lentitud como escogiendo las palabras con cuidado. Él era inteligente, seguro ya había caído en cuenta que mi parecido con Uryuu Minene era demasiado, quizás porque Yo era Uryuu Minene, o mejor dicho lo soy, pero ah, es tal la confusión con esas cosas de la mezcla de dimensiones… insisto, Odio a Deus.

Guardé silencio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno? ¿Por qué siempre era tan amable? Su dulzura me dolía, me recordaba que él del segundo mundo había muerto frente a mis ojos. Me dolía porque sabía que nada de lo que yo recordaba tenía que ver con él y que nada de lo que yo desease podría cumplirse con él. Idiota, sólo me lastimaba.

-Hey… estas… llorando…

Era verdad, mis mejillas heladas sentían la tibia ruta que marcaban las saladas lágrimas al rodar sobre mi piel. El destino es gélido, indiferente, injusto y cruel conmigo, supongo que es porque realmente… me lo merezco.

-Hey…

Fue tan repentino, y estaba tan metida en mis propios pensamientos que no noté la cercanía del policía hasta que era tarde. Tomó ambas de mis manos y luego me secó una de las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano suavemente, delicadamente, como si pensara que fuera a romperme. Pues sí, estaba por romperme.

Intenté separarme usando la fuerza, pero ella me abandonó, simplemente me estaba cayendo en pedazos y no había manera en que pudiera detenerme pero… ahí estaba él, y me tomó entre sus brazos evitando mi caída, arropándome con su calor y aferrándome contra su pecho.

No, por favor, basta. Mis ilusiones crecen, y cuando se desvanecen duelen más que cualquier herida, más que una herida en el ojo, más que perder la mano…

-Minene, tranquila, tranquila, todo está bien.

No, no estaba bien.

-Estoy aquí, puedes confiar en mí.

Confiaría mi vida si pudiera hacerlo, pero no, no podía hacerlo.

-Te protegeré, no tengas miedo, yo estaré para ti.

Sus palabras son dulces y directas, siempre lo fueron, incomodándome desde siempre y dejándome sin la posibilidad de decir una palabra. Quizás eso también me gusta de él.

Esa noche me dejé caer a merced de su presencia, no me importó mi orgullo, ni mi vergüenza, ni mi origen siquiera, sólo quería que él me entendiera, que me consolase, que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Nunca tuve esa necesidad, pero creo que después de tanto tiempo ha habido una razón más que realmente me haga llorar.

Le conté la verdad y todo lo que me preguntaba, no estoy segura de cuánto profundicé, no después de que me calmó con un beso, no después de que perdí el conocimiento en sus brazos por el frío, quizás por el hambre, la soledad, o la angustia misma.

No sé cuándo terminé dejándome llevar, realmente no importa, cuando noté que me aceptaba por completo sufrí un alivio enorme, y una sorpresa aún más grande cuando su propuesta marital volvió a hacerse presente.

Es un idiota, lo sé. Después de enterarse de todo aún… ¿quiso continuar? Me dijo que le dolía verme triste, que quería protegerme siempre y que… quería que tuviera a su hijo. Claro, su comentario tan acorde a la situación. Me dijo que quería estar a mi lado y que no le importaba nada de lo demás mientras estuviéramos juntos. Hoy lo recuerdo y me da algo de bochorno saber que pudo decirme cosas así, pero en aquel momento yo no pude ser más feliz, feliz de tenerlo de vuelta y de saber que donde quiera que fuese Nishijima siempre sería Nishijima, y siempre me amaría.

Y yo también.

Aunque nunca me imaginé lo que vino después, no solía ser alguien que planeara tener una familia pero supongo que siempre hay alguien que te cambia, para bien o para mal.

Le doy gracias al primero, donde quiera que esté. Al cuarto, al observador, a la segunda incluso, por hacer que pudiera conocer a Nishijima Masumi, y permitirme volver a verlo.

Creo que nunca olvidaré la manera en la que murió frente a mis ojos, se volvió un miedo constante y después una lección, que me recuerda que él puede darlo todo por mí. Y es valorable, porque yo también, ahora, aunque no me guste aceptarlo como tal, daría mi vida por proteger la suya o la de alguno de mis hijos.

Ya no soy la misma, y nunca pensé llegar a cambiar, pero está bien. Hoy, por fin, sonrío de felicidad.


End file.
